moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Jackson Amadatha
Commander' Jackson Amadatha '''is a Senior Agent of SI:7 and the head of a unit of SI:7, Division Bravo, aswell as a Commander within the Grand Alliance. Jackson is a master of combat aswell as a master assassin, taking skills from ruthless training by himself and developing techniques from others. Aswell as being an SI:7 Operative, Jackson is a full Military officer and acts alot in the public Alliance Military field along with sometimes acting as a representative for the SI:7 to the rest of the Military given his Commander status. As of recent, Jackson is also the official General of the Hellstriders, a paramilitary group dedicated to hunting Demons, which him and his best friend co-founded. He's known to be a strong leader, and has lead his subordinates to triumphant ends. Jackson always looks to better himself as a leader and thus takes alot of advice from many people to improve as best he can. Jackson can be said to have a calm yet confident and strong demeanor carrying around him, and he comes off as a single force one would not want to reckon with. = Description = ---- Appearance The man standing before you stands a moderately tall six feet, a broad but flexible build his skin is a darker shade of peach white; with scars ''all ''throughout his body. His face is primarily oval shaped with a small bit more square at the chin. His lips a dark pink below a normal nose which points down, not very long but not very flat looking either. He has a large-er forehead covered half by his hair, which goes over his forehead onto the sides past the outside of his eyes, never getting in his way of doing something. His eye brows are thinner than they are thick, the same color of his hair, which is black; his pupils are colored a dark blue surrounded by a bleach white. His ears are attached, being a normal size with no piercings. His cheeks would be normal, connecting his just as normal jaw going along with his cleanly shaven overall face, though sometimes little bits of hair will show more when he goes a bit without shaving, though when this happens he normally shaves again, so this isn't shown all too much. His neck is a shorter neck, though still clearly visible it connects to the rest of his body, his Adam's Apple being a smaller one. On each side his collar bone pieces are the largest bones there, though they don't stick out much as he's not frail and skinny. His shoulder are pretty broad, connecting to each side on his upper-upper body which goes to his arms, which are very strong though not an extreme amount of muscle are actually shown; his elbows are strong, yet they don't stick out as he's not all that skinny, connecting down is his lower arm which is a small bit hairy, it is a possibility he shaves it. This lower arm connects to his strong and swift wrists, which go to his coordinated and ambidextrous hands, which he trained to be ambidextrous, and was infact not born with it, though born right handed. When making a fist his middle finger knuckle strikes out the most, with his pointer coming in close along with his index and pinkie being smaller when in a fist. His chest has a six pack clearly, having a strong upper-body due to that and a pretty strong spine which leads to his slightly broad-er waist which is quite strong and flexible, which connects to his thighs which are easily the strongest bones in his body, his kicks able to do serious damage; they lead down to his legs, which each have decently large knees with hair on the lower leg, though just like his arm, this hair seems moderate which means it's possible he shaves. They then go down to his feet which are pretty big, being strong just like his thighs to deliver powerful kicks. Armor Jackson's primary set of armor is a brown set of leather with a lighter grey and some very light blue steel going over it. It is a custom made set coming from great Leatherworkers from Darnassus and Blacksmiths from Ironforge. It goes on tightly, but not too tight, and enables a free range of motion regardless, and is also extremely protective, and what may look moderately simple is infact not, as there is much science put into making the set to assure his protection is as great as can be without sacrificing any range of motion. His armor starts the bottom with very protective boots of leather, with steal over to reinforce; they then lead up to his leggings which go below where his leg-guard on his boots go, which go inside the leg-guard. His leggings are of leather up to the knee, which is then seen a large piece of Truesteel that goes from right above his knees to the top of his legs, they go on over the normal leather to protect his upper-legs better aswell as to be used to hide and store items and or weapons in. Where there is not the steal over-plating below his knee to the top of his leg-guard on his boots are internal protective measures to add to the protection of the lower parts. It would then lead to his chest piece, which is all strong leather like his leggings, starting at the middle of the stomach to the top of his chest piece goes, similar to his leggings a Truesteel guard which still allows maximum mobility, where there is not that over-plated Truesteel is internal protection to still protect his lower stomach; his chestpiece goes all the way to the top of start of his neck. On his waist is a belt that clips over, securing the leggings and the chest piece more plus the ties that they tie to eachother with. Then would be his shoulderpads, one larger than the other with blade-spikes going out though his shoulders would still be balanced due to the complex design. They lead down to his arms, which are only protected by the leathers over and the internal added protection. It then leads down to his hands and wrist protection, around his wrist would be the leather which leads to his hand gloves, which are fingertip-less so he can feel things better, and use his nails for whatever times he may need them. He then has his facial protection, which sometimes is full on headgear, which connects to the rest of his armor, consisting of leather on the back, a helm which connects too that goes on the top, being made of leather with Truesteel to reinforce, then the sides and face mask, his face mask having a bit of extra Truesteel to protect more, his eyes would then be seen, narrow, through the slit hole. When he does not wear this full piece of headgear, he wears a simple white mask from his neck to his nose. Weaponry Jackson has a countless array of weapons in both his personal collection aswell as the armory of the SI:7. He has many hidden weapons on him, aswell as always two blades on his sides. These two blades are normally the Peacekeeper Blades or the Twins of Justice. They sheathe in two specially designed sheaths to keep his blades in place whilst also allowing him to draw them and put them back in maximum swiftness. With his two blades at his sides, he favors firearms as his hidden weapons, though also has other smaller blades and other types of miscellaneous weapons. Personality The personality of the man is definitely that of being unique. He speaks calmly, and is generally a very logical person. If one where to speak with him alot, or be around him alot, they'd notice that if he wants to, which is often, he has the lack of the ability to show emotion, whether it be sadness, excitement or other feelings. Despite this, he is fully capable of feeling emotion if he wants to, but generally he chooses to not to, for some reason. He can often be described as nonchalant when he chooses not to show his emotions. The way he goes about carrying his passive ego can be described as non-self absorbed, he doesn't rub it in anyone's face unless they bring it up; in that case, he'll go on about his five hundred different ways to kill you. Overall, though, Jackson's ego is primarily passive and tries to be humble, but sometimes literate and blunt about it. When in combat, despite the fact he may yell, he generally tries to remain calm whilst in combat, or other stressful events he'd partake in. Combat Prowess This man was clearly no rookie to combat, some consider him, including himself, a master of it. He has been proven to be capable of using almost any weapon, considering himself a 'Weapons Master' at that. He prefers hand-to-hand aswell as firearms, though will also use many types of melee. His aim is quite fairly great, and is a skilled sniper. He also is highly trained in Stealth, a type of Shadow Magic, swiftly moving through the shadows when he needs, though he seems to not use this tactic as much despite putting alot of time into training to master this technique. He also has a pretty decent pain tolerance, proving to be able to stay fully conscious and aware after being shot, or stabbed, sometimes even with poisons. He generally tries to use non-lethal strikes, sometimes not even using a weapon, rather going hand-to-hand, even when the other is armed, he'll attempt to disarm his opponent. When he attacks with his hands, his strikes are just as deft as they are powerful, using precision movements with his body to strike, block and disarm the opponent. Utility Skills Aside from his great combat skills, Jackson holds some other skills in some other arts. His other skill aside from combat he considers himself very, very skilled at, is medical work. He is a very skilled field medic and is capable of performing surgery. He's saved many people on the battlefield and in allied grounds. Whilst also a medic, he studies toxicology, and knows how to make poisons; though he is still better at using poisons than making them. He usually resorts to poisons made of Potassium Chloride or Pancuronium Bromide, and less lethal poisons include those that incapacitate, such as those made of Sodium Thiopental. He also likes cooking, but is actually quite a bad cook. He makes meat pretty well, as its pretty easy to use a grill and seasoning, though complicated dishes he's pretty bad at and generally doesn't attempt to make them. He also likes Engineering and considers himself an expert in the side of it pertaining to weapons, but he is still definitely no Engineering Master. Also of note, he can ride alot of different animals and vehicles. = History = ---- It is shown that no records within any Kingdoms under the Grand Alliance's banner holds much about the name Jackson Amadatha. He is said to of been an orphan with no siblings, and began training as an assassin at fourteen, and enlisted into the SI:7 at eighteen, and served as a low-profile operative until his Commander promotion, and founded the SI:7 Division Bravo. The only records intact now, are of Jackson's history after the Third War, depicting his SI:7 and Military life. These records are strictly classified and are only able to be viewed by Senior Operatives of SI:7 and members of the Alliance High Command. = Relationships = ---- Jackson has his fair share of minor-friends whom he's spoken to once or twice, though he has a number of these people he considers himself close with, and know his secrets. Getting friends for Jackson has been shown to be an easy task with his somewhat "Rogue Charm", and will make casual and minor-friends frequently whom he sees on and off again every once and a while, though doesn't consider them very close. Anqune Willowen Formerly in the days of the open days of the Stormwind Clinic, a clinic which also doubled as Stormwind's Orphanage home, Jackson befriended a few of the staff there, due to being quite the good medic and would help almost daily at the clinic when he wasn't buisy. One of these days, he met the Harvest Witch by the name of Anqune Willowen. They saw eachother frequently, and patched eachother up alot; Jackson ended up befriending Anqune, and though they don't get to spend as much time together speaking of events and such, Jackson considers Anqune a close friend, and they usually try to spend time together whenever they can, though this isn't always possible given their schedules. Sabariel Greenwood One of the only people he claims to be very close with, is a Quel'dorei Ranger by the name of Sabariel Greenwood. Jackson originally befriended her due to a mutual friend telling him about her. They quickly met, and would see eachother every once and a while, though weren't very close. Though over time, Jackson and Sabariel became close friends, often sharing meals in the tavern or spending time talking in peace and quiet at his or her home. To this day they are considered close friends, and Jackson considers her one of his best and closest friends. They also co-founded the Neutral-Alliance paramilitary organization called the Hellstriders. Jackson has openly spoke about the fact he has feelings for Sabariel, though she's stated she does not. It is unknown if Sabariel has developed feelings for Jack, though nonetheless the two remain close friends. Other Friendly Comrades Besides his closer friends, Jackson has a multitude of comrades he knows and considers to be close, in a comrade sense. The closest of which would be Field Marshal Vincent Ravenwing, Commander Alexander Marogos, Agent Garist Davenport, among a few other Agents of the SI:7. Besides these few, Jackson knows a fair share of other military personnel, including those of high-rank including Marshal Serpico Shar'adore, Grand Marshal Ashamal Shalah'aman, among others. He also knows a few other well known figures of the Church of the Holy Light, such as the Archbishop Alonsus Secundus, Archbishop Caspius, Bishop Popohnia Fitzerhernn, and a few other Bishops and ordained Priests of the Holy Church. = Miscellaneous = ---- Positions Quotes * ''"There's a difference between trusting someone, and calculating whether they will betray you or not." ''- Jackson regarding trust. * ''"We aren't in the dark; we are the dark." ''- Jackson regarding the lives of Agents. * ''"Oh, only the trustworthy survive on my list of friends, Sab." ''- Jackson regarding friends after being asked about them, to another friend. * ''"Love." - Jackson's single worded reply when asked what the most painful feeling he's ever felt in his life was. * "In war is death, in hell there is war." ''- Jackson on war, and serving in it. * ''"To be valorous, one must be courageous; to be honorable, must earn respect; to serve justice, one must punish the evil." ''- Jackson's view on his personal three virtues; valor, honor and justice. * ''"No matter the amount of battles we lose; we'll make sure we win the war." - Jackson on war, and that no matter the losses, the end will result in victory. Music Influences * Won't Back Down - Eminem (Theme Song) * Champion Sound - III Factor (Theme Song) * Centuries - Fall Out Boy (Battle Theme Song) Media WoWScrnShot 020516 003455.jpg|. Trivia * Jackson's last name is pronounced 'AM-A-DATH-A'. * Jackson has a form of Antisocial Personality Disorder, in which way he can control his emotions at times, to the extent of being completely emotionless. * Jackson is a self proclaimed master of almost every fighting style. * Jackson likes blacksmithing, though he leaves it up to the best when crafting his own weapons and armor. * Jackson's middle name is Thomas. He suspects this could've been the name of his father or another relative, though this is a mere suspicion. * Mainly only known to those within the SI:7, Jackson's designation is #036, also being a Head Agent of SI:7. Category:Characters Category:SI:7 Category:SI:7 Agents Category:SI:7 Division Bravo Category:Human Category:Stormwind Human Category:Spies Category:Military Officers Category:Rogues Category:Hellstriders